Vindictam
by Ultimolu
Summary: [AU] Two years have passed since meteor fell. Cloud and his closest allies are now free to enjoy a period of peace-something they didn't think could be achieved. However, their peace is short-lived, when they learn that evil does not die easily. Tifa becomes the center of attention, when she vanishes without a trace.


I couldn't get this story idea out of my head. When I usually have something in mind, it comes to fruition. I am very grateful for the reviews for _**Incarnatus**_ and I hope to continue drawing more people in as I update.

This story is dark as well, but don't worry. I will write some more light-hearted stories in the future. I am a sucker for dark stories because they always seem to add a new layer of suspense. Without further ado, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

**Special Thanks**: I would like to thank Akutober for ideas and helping to beta read.

* * *

**Vindictam** means 'Vengeance'. **Revertetur** means 'Return'.

* * *

**Plot**: Two years have passed since meteor fell. Cloud and his closest allies are now free to enjoy a period of peace-something they didn't think could be achieved. However, their peace is short-lived, when they learn that evil does not die easily. Tifa becomes the center of attention, when she vanishes without a trace.

* * *

**VINDICTAM**

* * *

**...**

**|PROLOGUE**: REVERTETUR

...

* * *

They would pay.

They would pay dearly.

With each staggered breath he took, he lumbered towards the shore. Clumps of pale, silver hair clung to the remains of his attire. His single black wing was limp. The feathers were soaked and matted, with little strength to fly. Bruises marred his broad, muscular frame, caked with blood. Pain filled his entire being, hazing his vision. He loathed weakness, and yet he was a mere shell of his former self.

He could not sense mother's presence.

She was lost to him.

_Mother…_

He used Masamune as leverage, dragging himself forward. He did not know where he was; neither could he sense the presence of anyone that may have been nearby. He assumed it was a beach of some kind, but he could not pinpoint the accurate location. Ominous clouds surrounded him at every turn, with no end in sight.

He did not know how he was able to return to this planet. If it had been mother's doing…he could not feel her now.

Memories of defeat taunted him, and with it came the vehemence within his black heart.

He was a failure.

He had failed mother.

He had failed to become a god.

His enraged scream tore through his lungs as he collapsed to his knees. He could go no further.

_Failure…failure…FAILURE…_

Everything was a failure.

Long, deathlike fingers gripped the strands of hair that lingered near his face. No, he would not be defeated, not in this manner. He was the chosen one…the world could not escape his wrath.

He would not allow them to escape.

He would start with the puppet's allies. One by one, he would cut them down, until the puppet and the childhood friend, he cared so much for, remained. Cloud Strife was the reason for his defeat. He was the reason why he was in here, without mother's guidance.

_Strife…_

His scream transformed into manic laughter. What better way to strike at the puppet than to take away the one he cared for the most?

_Tifa Lockhart…_

He remembered her well. He destroyed her village and killed her father. The tortured screams of the villagers was music to his ears . . . a symphony. They were meant to die, along with the rest of the planet.

…_**It appears that you were plotting revenge without me…**_

A cold, feminine voice invaded his thoughts. His eyes widened, as he recognized it immediately.

_Mother…_

He could feel the psychic connection between them, but it was faint. Mother was in pain; he could sense it. She could not hide it from him.

_I thought you had forsaken me…_

_**I would never forsake you.**_

_We have been defeated mother. _

_**They will suffer for what they have done to us.**_

_They will._

_**We must regroup, my son. Our battle with the humans has weakened us.**_

_It has. How will we regroup?_

_**In due time, my powers will regenerate. **_

_Regenerate…_

Once mother regenerated her powers, he would be able to recover as well. Then, he would be able to leave this place. He did not ask why their connection was severed.

He already knew the answer.

She had been too weak to reach out to him. Now that they were reunited, it was only a matter of time before they had their revenge.

He stumbled to his feet. A cold sneer graced his lips.

Mother's recovery would come first.

Then, they would strike.


End file.
